My life
by emma holly cullen
Summary: this my first fanfiction please read. E/S
1. chapter 1

**My life**

Chapter 1: A new beginning

If you could have any power in the world, I guess mine would be eyes that could shoot lasers or being able to fly. It wouldn't be the power to bring characters from books to life, Even though that was the power that I was born with. When I first read a book, the characters don't come life unless I get attached to one of them.

This is my story of how I fell in love with Edward Cullen, from the Twilight series. I brought him and all the characters to life, including the vampires: Larruent, James and Victoria.

My Mum and my Step Dad got me the books for my 16th birthday. I wasn't to keen on books before, but these books seemed really good. My best friend Callum had read them and he said they were addictive to read. I can remember the day that he came over and told me about these books.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Sam" he said

"Hey" I replied

" I have been reading this book recently and I thought you would enjoy it. You should read it. It's good and it is about vampires," Callum said.

"Really? Okay I give it a go."

_**End of flashback**_

I wasn't so sure about the books, I never normally enjoy books Callum suggests but I have always found vampires really interesting. I didn't have any money at the time. Callem asked me if I wanted to borrow his copies but for some reason I had the urge to get these books for myself. I were going to stay with my dad for a while and Callum with his mum. We weren't keen on our other parents' new partners.

Right now we are in the taxi on the way to the small little village of Medbroune. I was looking forward to see my dad because I hadn't seen him in about 2 years. After the divorce, things weren't good. My mum had cheated on my dad with my now Sept dad.

Callum's Dad and My mum are both remarried Parents, who couldn't be bothered to drive us to Medbourne. They only gave us enough money to split the taxi ride. They also told us to say "Hi" but that is most they will say to each other now.

Medbroune is a small town, which lies between Uppingham and Corby, just inside Leicestershire. The last time I was there, there weren't many teenagers, that has now changed. Anyway we were lucky, our parents lived next door to each other. They were both waiting in the drive for us. We paid the taxi driver and turned around to be greeted by our parents with tremendous hugs. We were both taken to our new home where we will live for the next two years. The next day was school. Callum and I started at the same school, on the same day, at the same time.

******************


	2. Chapter 2

At school everyone stared continuously at us, as though we were aliens. At lunchtime Callum and I found a table in the corner by a small window and sat down. A small girl with curly brown hair, which came down to her waist, came over to our empty table and said hey. She then asked if she could sit with us. She asked us what are names were. So I said "I'm Sam and this is Callum, what is your name?" "My name is Troy, how old are you?" "Were both sixteen." We said at the same time troy laugh at this and told us that she was 16 as well.

That's when I saw them sitting in the corner I poked Callum in the back and said, " look at them I know them but I don't know were from." "Yea me two but who are they?" said Callum. "Oh they are Doctor Cullen's foster kids." said Tory. Callum and I just stared at her like she had gone mad. When finally I could talk I said "You have to be kidding us no way are they the Cullens they are characters from a book." "No they are real and what book has them as characters?" " What you have never heard of twilight?" said Callum. " Next you will be telling me that there names are Emmett and Rosalie and they are together, then there is Alice and Jasper and they are a couple, and that the boy with bronze hair is called Edward and don't waste your time because he doesn't date." " Yea how did you know that?" asked Tory. "I read a book that had characters like them in it.

It turn out that me and Callum were in all the same class as one and other apart from after lunch I was lucky because troy had the same class but Callum on the other hand art while me and troy had biology together so we made are way to biology an Callum made his way to art.

Tory and I head off to biology and Callum went of to art. When we got their Tory told Mr Henley that I was new. Mr Henley said, " welcome Sam, here is the books you will need for the this subject, unfortunately there is only one placed left in the class. So you will be sitting next to Mr Cullen." I just stood there and nodded my head then he showed me to my seat, which was next to Edward. I mange to fall into my seat because I tripped over my own to feet. Class stated up then and I tried to pay attention to what Mr Henley was saying about onion cells. I was just drifting off when his velvety voice said " Hello I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" "Hi I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam, I hate the name Samantha." The rest of the classed passed quickly, and then Tory and I were on are way to gym.

On are way we ran into Callum and a boy called Jacob. I looked at Callum and saw the same confusion as I had. It turned out that Jacob had gym with us. In gym we were told to pair up of course Callum and I paired up together as we always do in gym. Jacob and Tory also paired up together to do skills in basketball. We were then told to get into fours so that we could play four side games. Jacob, Tory, Callum and I got into a team and we were put against the Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. The couch told us to be careful because we could get hurt playing the Cullens. Callum and I just gave him a look that told him that we be careful not to hurt them. At that time Edward laugh has though he had read are thoughts. We looked at him, Callum problem thought can he read minds. At which Edward nodded at him. The rest of gym passed with us winning four out the five games we played. Then it was the end of the day Callum and I said " goodbye" to Jacob and Tory and head off to the bus that we got together.

**********

When we got on to the bus we notice that the Cullens were on the same bus we didn't notice these morning when we got on but both us just a bit scared about starting a new school. Callum and I found to seats together and sat down. "Is just me or have you notice that there seem to be quite a few twilight characters in are new school?" I said "yea I have noticed that." Said Callum for the rest of the journey we talked about homework that we had got to do. We both had maths and English to do. So we decide that we would do are homework at my house because we both need help with one of the subject.

After we done our homework Callum went to his put his bags away and tell his mum that he was at mine. We decide to go for a walk around the village because we wanted know were the Cullens the lived. It was about 7 when we got back we said see you tomorrow then went back in to are homes to eat and go to sleep ready for the next day of school. I couldn't wait because than I got to see Edward again.

When we got to school Alice that Callum and I sat with them along with Jacob and Tory. Callum and I were just about to headed of to English when Edward said " Sam could I have a word?" " Umm… ok" I followed Edward to some were quiet. Once we had got a Quiet place he turned around and asked " Sam would you like to go out sometime with me?" which I replied " yes of course I loved to go out with you some time."

When I got to English the lesson had already started the teacher just nodded at me. I went to my seat next to Callum and got my not book out to take notes. Which I was doing for about 5 minutes when I got a note from Callum.

What the note said


	3. Chapter 3

What the note said (**AN. **Sam in normal Callum in **bold)**

**What did Edward want?**

He was asking me out sometime.

**What did you say?**

I said yes. Why?

**I just wanted to know that's all. So we are going to sit with them at lunch?**

Yea I guess I have to as Edward and me am dating now. You can join us if you want?

**I will. I hope Tory and Jacob will as well.**

Me to.

Just then the bell went so Callum and I got up to go to Advanced Maths. But as we got to the door we found Edward waiting for me Callum just rolled his eyes and walked on towards maths. As I watched Callum go Edward slipped his hand in to mine and entwined our fingers. He asked, " What lesson do you have now?" " Maths you?" " Same" so we made are way to maths. As we were walking to maths everyone was staring at our entwined hands. Edward "was getting more tense as we walked. When we got to maths I saw that my seat was taken by Emmett and that there were only to place left. So Edward and me sat down and the lesson started.

After maths Callum and I went and found Jacob and Tory then the four of us made are way to lunch. I told them that the Cullens had asked all of use to sit with them today. Tory was happy but Jacob didn't look like he liked the idea at all. When we got to the cafeteria Edward pulled me out of line and said " already got lunch for the bot of us." So I went and sat down next to him and waited for the others to join us. The rest of the day passed quickly but a boy called James kept giving me a weird look. After gym before we got on the bus James was looking at Edward and I a long with the sult in the year Victoria. So Edward did some that I wasn't expecting he took my head in his had and kissed me passionately on the lips by the end of the kiss James looked as though he wanted to hit Edward while Victoria looked as though she want to hit someone.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went pass quickly. When the bus got to Medbroune on Friday I went to get ready for the weekend. I was going shopping and sleeping over at the Cullens along with the Tory, Jacob and Callum tomorrow. I went to catch up with Callum so that I could talk to him. Before I could go Edward grabs hold of my wrist and kissed me. I said, " I will see you tomorrow." Then I went and caught up with Callum I saw that his face was messed up. He had a cut lip a black eye and bruise all over his body .I stopped in front of him and asked " Callum what happen to you?"

(Callum pov)

Flashback

It was before gym just after art Jacob had left to go to the dentist. So I was walk to gym on my own. Any way as I turn the corner I was grab from behind by someone the I was pin up against the wall. I was face to face the creeps Mike Newton, Tyler, and Eric.

"Let me go Mike!" I yelled. " Now listen to me Callum I want to go out with your friend Sam a long with Tyler and Eric here." Mike said, "So what am I suppose to do you know she going out with Edward." I said back I think in my head that I could take mike on his own but not when he had back up. "Well that way we want your help we want you to get Cullen to break up with Sam so that one of us can make a move." Tyler said. "No way I am I doing that." I yelled after that I black out.

********

When I came back around the bell was going for the end of gym so I went and got on to the bus.

End flashback

**An: hope you liked the short chapter. I'm sorry if you are a mike Eric or Tyler fan but I had to put them in because they make me laugh. Please review please **

Sam pov

I couldn't believe it I thought they were really nice guy's guess I was wrong. I told Callum that we would get back with help from the Cullens Jacob and Troy. Next day Troy met me at mine then we went to get Callum and Jacob. Once we had gotten them from Callum's house. We head out to the bus stop because that where we were meeting them.

Alice was already waiting along with Edward and Rosalie before I had chance to say hi to Edward, Alice had grab Troy and me by the arm and pulled us in to the car with Esme and we were off to Corby.

4 Hours later. When we final got back to the Cullen's house I was really tried. When we walked in we found the boys on Mario cart. Esme went of to get some food ready for Callum, Jacob, Troy and me. I went and cover end Edward's eyes so that he would notice me. Edward tried to move my hands as he was playing against Callum and he was winning but now Callum had taken over and had won.

After that we started to come up with I plan to get Mike, Taylor and Eric back. I are idea was …………….

**An: I do not own twilight though I would love to, but it belongs to S Meyer. Cliff hanger for you I will only update if I get 10 reveiws. **


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on My life

_4 Hours later. When we final got back to the Cullen's house I was really tried. When we walked in we found the boys on Mario cart. Esme went of to get some food ready for Callum, Jacob, Troy and me. I went and cover end Edward's eyes so that he would notice me. Edward tried to move my hands as he was playing against Callum and he was winning but now Callum had taken over and had won. _

_After that we started to come up with I plan to get Mike, Taylor and Eric back. I are idea was ……………._

Sam P.O.V

On Monday the next week we put the plan into action. The Cullen's had decide to throw a party that weekend. So Edward and I told some of the people in our class that they where having a party all weekend. It was my job to invite Mike, Taylor and Eric. When asked they said they that they be there.

So Saturday arrived and the plan was set up at six people started to arrive in-groups the first to arrive were Jessica and Lauren. The next was Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Then Jacob and Troy. Finally Mike, Taylor and Eric arrived.

The first thing we did was Karaoke. Callum and I went up to sing I taking back my love

(Callum = normal Sam = _**bold**_**.** Both _italic_)

Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

When I love you and so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up

I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

I tried to forgive but it's not enough To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before?

**Oh, what are we doing?**

**We are turning into dust**

**Playing house in the ruins of us**

_Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When it's too late, too late_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

I can't tell you something that ain't real

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_So how can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

Everyone was clapping when we were finished. Next up was Alice and jasper with love story.

( Jasper Italic Alice Bold)

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes** **And the flashback starts** **I'm standing there** **On a balcony in summer air** **See the lights** **See the party, the ball gowns** **I see you make your way through the crowd** **And say hello, little did I know** **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles** **And my daddy said stay away from Juliet** **And I was crying on the staircase** **Begging you please don't go, and I said** **Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone** **I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run** **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess** **It's a love story baby just say yes** **So I sneak out to the garden to see you** **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew** **So close your eyes** **Escape this town for a little while** **'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter** **And my daddy said stay away from Juliet** **But you were everything to me** **I was begging you please don't go and I said** **Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone** **I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run** **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess** **It's a love story baby just say yes** **Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel** **This love is difficult, but it's real** **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess** **It's a love story baby just say yes** **Oh oh** **I got tired of waiting** **Wondering if you were ever coming around** **My faith in you is fading** **When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said** **Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone** **I keep waiting for you but you never come** **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think** **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring** _And said, marry me Juliet_ _You'll never have to be alone_ _I love you and that's all I really know_ _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_ _It's a love story baby just say yes_ **Oh, oh, oh, oh** **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you** Then it was Lauren with Girlfriend before she began she said " This song is dedicated to Edward.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious

And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever

And she could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way, no way, no way

At the end I kissed Edward Piss Lauren off.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in My life

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

_At the end I kissed Edward Piss Lauren off. _

We then decide to play truth or dare/ spin the bottle. I went first which I got to spin the bottle then ask the person it landed on truth or dare. I got Lauren so I asked "truth or dare?" Lauren said, "dare". Her dare was to make out with the person on her right for a minute with tongues. The person to the right of her was Jessica lets just say Lauren was not pleased at all. After that very horrible minute Lauren spin the bottle and it land on Emmett. Emmett being Emmett said "Dare" "I dare you to eat a bar of soup.

Next up was Mike. He said "dare" then it went to me I got Tyler and then Edward got Eric.

Next Monday they day were Mike, Tyler and Eric had to do there dares. Mike was up first his dare was to go up to couch Clapp and Say " I love you and will you marry me then kiss him on the lips."

Here came couch Clapp now.

Edward P.O.V

_Omg I am going to kill Cullen for this dare. _( guess who thoughts)

Mike went up to couch clapp and said " couch I love you and will you marry me?" then he kissed him on the lips. Mike face was bright red by the end of it.

Tyler and Eric were up next at lunch. It got to lunch time and my love Sam got up on are table when Tyler and Eric came in and said " I think that Tyler have something to show us all." Tyler toughs _Omg can't belive she just did that now I have to do the dare_. Eric thought _lets get this over and down with. _

Sam started to play all the single ladies by Beyonce All the single ladies (7x) Tyler and Eric stared to dance and sing Now put your hands up Up in the club, just broke up I'm doing my own little thing Decided to dip but now you wanna trip By this time everyone was laughing at them Cuz another brother noticed me I'm up on him, he up on me Don't pay him any attention Cried my tears, three good years Ya can't be mad at me Eric and Tyler face were getting redder and redder by the second [Chorus] Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it (Chorus) I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans Acting up, drink in my cup I could care less what you think I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention Cuz you had your turn But now you gonna learn What it really feels to miss me (Chorus) Don't treat me like things of this world I'm not that kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve He's a man that makes me and takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms Say I'm not the one you own If you don't, you'll be alone And like a ghost, I'll be gone All the single ladies (7x) Now put your hands up

_Omg that was so funny. __**Anglia and Ben**_

_I hate that bitch Sam she is going to pay for doing that to Me, Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Mike. _

_Stupid Cullens and there friend I am going to make them pay for this big time. _

So what do you think sorry I haven't update in like forever. I have just be so busies with college and doing my twilight tribute book. I will try to up date ever week. Please review I have only got one reviews so far. Bye for now Emma Ps I own Twilight now yay! Edward: No you don't Septheren 


End file.
